


Tower of God turns pokemon

by niconugget



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, 신의 탑 | Tower of God
Genre: Gen, but gets to see the sun for the first time, deng deng gets protective over hau, deng deng misses his friend, eventually, expect drabble style for every chapter, hau is a bad ass and kind at same time, i don't have a beta cries, if you read tog you get why thats breath taking, my obsession starts at 1:30 am, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niconugget/pseuds/niconugget
Summary: Deng-Deng after dying, finally sees the sun...and Alola, to the whole new world. A new family, new regrets, but a smile to protect... slow burn.
Kudos: 1





	Tower of God turns pokemon

Deng Deng heart is gouged out by his father [he loves the man, even though he lives a lie] and he dies. 

Deng Deng wakes up into the new world, Alola to his eyes from the real sun itself. He hisses, water surrounding him, the beach, sand. Its lonely here, but his heart still beats like a hummingbird. there is no explanation to this, but this might be heaven. Because everything feels so real. 

Tears in his eyes, he falls back to the water, falling unconcious as he hears the sound of hooves in the sand...

**Author's Note:**

> i plan on a certain kahuna to help first


End file.
